


傲慢（十七）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 21





	傲慢（十七）

容颜与林悦一同坐在主位，林悦身后站在左歌、江原、林冉三人，而容颜身后跟着的几个侍奴全都上前将元辞按在了会议桌上，上半身全部贴在桌面，脚尖微微能点地，而臀腿都是光裸的献出。  
他被塞入口球，后穴被强行扩开置入了玉势，元辞不得不自发的分开双腿，而被反锁在后背的双手手指上被带上了像是拶指的东西。  
一位侍奴将元辞安置好后，回到了容颜身后，垂着头为其解释着：“受罚时不允许借力，所以手指根本带上特质的拶指，手指便只能伸直，稍微弯曲都会锁紧指根而不得不松开。后穴的玉势是为了让肌肉放松而制的尺寸稍大，撑在穴里，便不敢并拢紧绷臀腿了。”  
元辞又气又怕，整个人在桌子上不停的颤抖着，一为侍奴按住他的腰，带着特质的皮手套开始均匀的责打他的臀。  
“这是开臀，将皮肉抽至发红微微肿起，然后将增加敏感度的药膏揉至吸收，才是正式的惩罚。”  
侍奴尽职尽责的解说。  
而元辞已经来不及感到羞愤，在药膏融入皮肤后，两人手持沉重的戒尺分别立于两侧，已经开始了正式的责打。  
元辞在戒尺下抽动地如同突然离水的鱼，左歌看见他骤然握紧却瞬间抽去筋骨一般无力痉挛着的手指，还有在戒尺下分开的不断抽搐的双腿，他带着口球痛的呜呜呻吟，被堵住的痛呼反而更加让人心悸。  
左歌咬了咬唇，心里升起一丝怜悯，就连刚刚和他互殴的江原也收起了幸灾乐祸，元辞看起来太惨了，每一下戒尺下去他都仿佛痛的抽筋扒皮，汗一身下，甚至中途停下擦了一遍汗防止他从桌子上滑落，后来擦汗太过频繁，只能点了毛巾在他身下吸收水渍。  
戒尺将元辞的臀腿抽的肿胀的油亮发紫，掌刑的侍奴将玉势取出，用酒精棉将整个臀加后穴细细地擦拭消毒了一遍，元辞终于得空喘口气，安静的室内全是他粗重的喘息和难以抑制的悲戚哭声。  
左歌觉得自己都在心跳加速，戒尺挥下他都会跟着抖一下，像是砸他身上一般的害怕，江原脸色也不太好看，微微垂着头面无表情，而林冉早就不忍看下去，恨不得捂上自己的耳朵。林悦也得空回头看看自家这三个孩子，看着一个个面如菜色他都要忍不住笑了，打架时候凶的和什么似的，现在他为他们出气怎么反倒像是在欺负人一样。  
消毒玩后，两位侍奴一左一右扒开了元辞的臀瓣，元辞察觉意图忍不住挣扎，这样是要打哪儿他清楚的很，太疼了也太羞耻了。  
容三少皱了皱眉，直接开口道：“加罚。”  
元辞呜呜的摇头，使劲地挣扎，从桌子上滑了下来，臀先着地的他几乎痛到无法呼吸，却还是呜呜摇头对着容颜求饶。  
容颜微微叹气，佯装悲悯地看着元辞道：“辞儿我觉得你受不住两倍的加罚。”  
元辞几乎绝望的大哭，然后被侍奴带到室外，过了20分钟才被重新带回来，重新架回了桌子上。  
“因为一会儿需要责罚后庭，并含住无菌灌肠液作为加罚，所以先带去清洁了一番。”侍奴在一旁解释的。  
而经过几次灌肠清理的元辞几乎脱力的软在了桌子上，仍由其他人将灌肠液灌入。  
穴口没被允许塞入东西阻挡灌肠液流出，元辞只能拼命紧闭穴口锁住，然后身边的两人却会掰开他的臀瓣责罚他的穴口。  
细长的藤条带着嗖嗖的破风声直接抽打在紧缩的穴口，元辞整个人瞬间绷直穴内的水在瞬间流出了一些，那失禁的感觉让元辞情绪崩溃的大哭，他在一群陌生人面前，被抽打后穴、失禁……  
容颜对身旁的侍奴使了个眼神，然后他便拿着一管雾化药水给元辞吸了几秒，他对林悦解释道：“醒醒神罢了。”  
元辞依然在每一下藤条下扭动挣扎大哭，而容颜却颇为得趣的样子，欣赏着元辞痛苦的样子。直到后穴的灌肠液在抽打下，全部一点点漏完后，后穴的责罚才结束，而那时被抽打了超过30下的后庭已经肿的看不出原样，侍奴将切好的姜置入后，才给元辞松开了所有束缚。  
元辞从桌子上下来，挣扎了好几次才跪起来，他夹着姜后穴肿痛，不敢并腿跪，而容颜却不满意的摇头：“二哥要是瞧见你这样没有规矩……”  
容颜话说一半，元辞便吓着咬牙并腿跪好，“元辞错了，在惩戒里反省了，求林家主原谅。”  
林悦不说原谅，反倒是对容三少说道：“带回去让容二少好好教教吧。”  
元辞一瞬间如坠冰窟，比刚刚被那样羞罚还要害怕，他张了好几次口，“林、家主，您原谅我吧，容颜哥……三家主……求您……”  
容颜倒是无所谓的点头，“话会为您带给二哥，”然后玩笑着：“这一个两个的都在开学时候闯祸，不会是想逃学吧哈哈哈。”  
左歌几乎瞪大了双眼，心里默默吐槽：谁会因为上个学把自己作死成这样？？？！  
他站起，看着元辞时笑容消失了，轻声教训着：“你哥不省心，还以为你是个乖的，还有脸求饶，嗯？”  
容家的人全部离开后，紧绷的左歌三人才松了口气，纷纷跑到自家家主前叽叽喳喳说个没停，吐槽着蛇蝎美人容三少，羞人又狠辣的容家家规等等等。  
最后三人都忍不住凑过去腻歪在林悦怀里，寻求着自家家主的安抚受伤的心灵。


End file.
